<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last Moment of Peace by RavenT2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639065">Last Moment of Peace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenT2/pseuds/RavenT2'>RavenT2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kung Fu Panda (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fear, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenT2/pseuds/RavenT2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Kung Fu Panda 3. Minutes before Kai's attack, Po and Tigress have a brief moment to themselves before facing, what could be, their last challenge. Po/Tigress. One-shot. (Repost from my other fanfic site.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Po &amp; Tigress (Kung Fu Panda), Po/Tigress (Kung Fu Panda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Last Moment of Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Original post date ~ 2018.10.20</p>
<p>Hello, all! Here is a little one-shot about a slight alternate version of events from KFP 3. What if Kai took a little longer to get to the village than expected? What if that gave Po and Tigress a moment to talk?</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Last Moment of Peace</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>While the pandas got into position and Li Shan was looking over the chi scroll, Po noticed Tigress had gotten away from Lei Lei for a moment, sitting and meditating by a cliff. Po walked over to Tigress and sat down next to her.</p>
<p>“You’re worried,” Tigress said, her eyes still closed.</p>
<p>“Is it that obvious?” Po asked.</p>
<p>“For me, yes. You’re quiet. Thinking a lot.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Not common for me.”</p>
<p>“This plan might work, though,” she admitted, opening her eyes. “In theory.”</p>
<p>He scoffed. “Yeah. In theory.”</p>
<p>They sat in silence for a while longer.</p>
<p>“We’re both avoiding asking one question,” Tigress admitted.</p>
<p>“I know,” Po exhaled. “You wanna ask?”</p>
<p>“Sure.” Tigress opened her mouth but found this hard to say. She took a breath. “What if we can’t change everyone back? What if it’s impossible?”</p>
<p>Po looked down, sadly. “Yeah.”</p>
<p>She looked at the mountains. “We have to stop Kai. No matter what.” She fell silent. “Even if…”</p>
<p>“Even if it means we can’t change everyone back.” He stared down at the ground. “I never should’ve left the Palace. I should’ve stayed and fought.”</p>
<p>“And you might have been turned into one of those zombies, as well.”</p>
<p>“Jombies,” Po corrected.</p>
<p>Tigress looked at him. “Right now?”</p>
<p>Po gave a sad smile. “Couldn’t help it.”</p>
<p>Tigress looked at the mountains, again. “We’re all that’s left. Aren’t we?”</p>
<p>Po gazed at the horizon. “Yep. Can you believe it? Never thought we’d get here after I became the Dragon Warrior.” He paused. “I never thought I would be the last hope for… well, anything.”</p>
<p>“Maybe. But… you’re much more equipped for saving people than you think.”</p>
<p>“Didn’t do a good job this time around.”</p>
<p>“This isn’t your fault,” she pointed out. “Nothing about this is your fault.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Tigress,” he replied.</p>
<p>They sat in silence for a little while longer, gazing out over the landscape. He wasn’t close yet but they could feel Kai’s power. Perilous and foreboding. Destructive. He was well on his way.</p>
<p>“Are you afraid?” Tigress asked.</p>
<p>Po looked at her, “Totally. What about you?”</p>
<p>Tigress gave a slow nod.</p>
<p>“I really thought you were gonna say ‘no’.”</p>
<p>“I can’t lie to you.”</p>
<p>“Sure you could,” he replied.</p>
<p>“No,” she said, softly. “I really couldn’t.” She stared at him, “Po. If… this really is the end, if we’ve come to our last day, I’m honored to face it with you.”</p>
<p>“Right back at ya.”</p>
<p>“And, there’s something I want to say… that I need to say…”</p>
<p>Po stared at her, curiously. “Okay?”</p>
<p>“Po, thank you. For everything.”</p>
<p>“What did I do?” he asked.</p>
<p>“You brought me out of my shell,” she answered. “You’ve been my friend. You’ve been everyone’s friend. But… you’ve been my <em>best</em> friend. Took the time to be there for me when… everyone else was afraid of me.”</p>
<p>“Well, ya kinda scare me, too,” he admitted. “But in a good way.”</p>
<p>“How can I scare you in a good way?”</p>
<p>“You’re tough. Focused. Stronger than a lot of people. It’s why I knew I could never be your teacher. What can I teach you?”</p>
<p>“What about how to be a better friend?” Tigress asked.</p>
<p>“The other Five are your friends,” Po said. “They love you and so does Master Shifu.”</p>
<p>“But you taught me to appreciate that. More than I ever had before.”</p>
<p>Po chuckled, quietly. “Well, glad I did something right.”</p>
<p>Tigress stared at Po. “You did a lot of things right.” She leaned over, quickly, and gave him a kiss on the cheek before pulling back.</p>
<p>Po’s eyes widened and he started blushing. He looked at her with his mouth hanging open.</p>
<p>“A lot of things,” Tigress repeated.</p>
<p>“Tigress…” Po whispered.</p>
<p>“I love you, Po. No matter what happens, remember that.” She placed her paw on top of his. “Remember this.”</p>
<p>Po’s mind was speeding to keep up with what he just heard. He didn’t have much time, though.</p>
<p>The power was closer. Kai was nearly there. They both hurried to their feet.</p>
<p>“He’s here,” Tigress said.</p>
<p>“Go ahead and get ready,” Po said.</p>
<p>“Right.” Tigress started to leave.</p>
<p>“And Tigress?”</p>
<p>She looked back at him.</p>
<p>Po kept his focus on the direction he sensed Kai was coming from. But smiled. “I love you, too.”</p>
<p>Tigress gasped. She wanted to say more. Talk to him. Hug him. Give him a proper kiss. But there was no time. She turned around and headed off into the village.</p>
<p>If they lived through this, they would have a very long conversation about what they said.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>